As If
by andersand1
Summary: One Shot. Draco and Hermione through year 1 and up.


**As If**

Hermione had just said goodbye to her parents and was now standing alone on platform 9 ¾. She looked around. Everyone seemed to know at least one person and she didn't know a single one. Her life had changed in a single moment when she got her first letter telling her she was a witch and was to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Nervously, she stepped inside the Hogwarts express for the very first time. Looking inside some of the compartments she found them all full with chattering and happy people. Going further down the train she finally found a compartment where she could sit. It wasn't empty though. A young blond headed boy, probably her age was sitting alone looking out of the window, but when she had intruded he turned towards her, annoyance spreading all over his face.

Hermione nervously sat down by the door.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced. "This was the first compartment I found that wasn't full." She paused. "I hope you don't mind." She eyed him nervously. He didn't say a word but gave a nod and turned to the window again. And there was silence. She studied him. He was very pale and his hair so blond it was almost white. Normally she didn't think guys with blond hair were fitting, but on him it was different. It looked perfect on him. And that's what he looked like – perfect. She had never seen a guy like him, but she also knew not to judge someone by their looks.

"And you are?" she almost whispered because of the silence that was around them.

"Draco Malfoy." He didn't turn away from the window.

"Nice to meet you Draco, is this your first year too?" When his nod confirmed her question she continued. "This will be my first year as well. I'm pretty nervous but also very excited. I can't wait to see Hogwarts in real life. I've only seen pictures of it in 'Hogwarts – A History' and by the looks of it, it must look really amazing. Also the lessons, I can't wait till our first classes…"She went on with her rambling.

Draco was half listening to what she said while he looked out the window. They were now on their way to Hogwarts, leaving London behind. Getting bored of the view her turned to face her receiving a big smile from her, probably thinking she got his attention and continued with her ramblings. She just didn't stop. He then studied her. The first thing he noticed was her hair. Simple brown hair that was a mess strolling down her face, like it hadn't seen a comb before. The next thing he noticed was her teeth that reminded him of a beaver. This girl wasn't pretty at all, far from it in fact, except maybe her eyes which were gloving with excitement.

He rolled his eyes when he heard her mentioning the book Hogwarts – A History for the third time.

"Do you ever stop talking for just one minute?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. This is all knew to me, I don't get why you aren't excited." She half questioned the last looking at him.

"I am. I just don't have to show and ramble about it with strangers." Rude, yes, but that was how he was raised.

She looked at little hurt by his words but he frankly didn't care. He knew she was lower than him. A halfblood he hoped since he didn't like the idea of sharing a compartment with a mudblood.

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening and a choppy little boy entered.

"Hi, uh I can't find my toad, I wondered if uh, if you might have seen it?"

"Who would have a toad as a pet?" Draco sneered disgustingly. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly, then faced the boy with pity.

"Don't mind him, but sorry, can't say I have." When the boy turned with a nod, sadness in his eyes Hermione added:" But I can help you look for it."

Draco rolled his eyes at that and watched Hermione leave with the boy.

* * *

_Bump! _

"Arg! Watch where you go!" Draco sneered and stood up from where he fell and looked upon who had stumbled into him.

"I'm sorry" a female mumbled.

Hermione Granger.

They had been at the school for now one and a half months and this was the first time they had talked to each other since the train, though from afar he had watched her when no one was looking. She was sorted into Gryffindor and he Slytherin. He had noticed she didn't have any friends and was always found behind a book or in the library. She was insufferable in the classes because she always knew the answer, though it was funny to watch Professor Snape torment her. He thought her annoying and yes, she was a mudblood which was the worst of all.

He watched her while she gathered her books she had dropped, then she looked up at him.

"Oh! Hi Draco, haven't seen you for a while," she said, surprised to see him.

"Wonders."

"How have you been?"

"Fine"

"Aren't the classes just exciting? I can't help but read ahead." She smiled at him trying to make a conversation.

"I can imagine. Never seen you without your nose in a book yet," he said bored.

Hermione looked confused at him. She didn't get why he was so mean, she had done him nothing.

"I see you got some friends," she tried, half smiling.

"I see you don't." He smirked when he saw waters in her eyes. It had to be done. He couldn't have her thinking they could be friends. His classmates would torment him and his father would kill him if he knew he was friends with a mudblood. So no they couldn't be friends.

"What's wrong with you? What have I ever done to you?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing yet. But maybe you should read one of those books you love so much about blood status." Draco went to go but halfway down the corridor he stopped.

"Oh and from now on you call me Malfoy. Only my friends are allowed to call me Draco." And he was gone leaving Hermione half crying. Soon after she was gone too.

* * *

It was February. Draco was in the library doing a potion essay when she came in. She went to her usually table not far from him. She had become friends with Potter and Weasley soon after he told her he didn't want to be friends with her. It annoyed him she would stick so low to be friends with them, but she could do whatever she wanted to do. After all she was a mudblood.

Still, he got up from his own table and sat down by hers.

"Granger."

She looked at her intruder and when she saw who it was she glared at him.

"Malfoy," she greeted rather annoyed empathizing his name. "What do you want?"

"I see you finally got some friends even if it's as low as you could go."

She glared at him. He smirked.

"I'm sure they are much better friends than you could ever be. Now if you don't mind leaving me alone."

She raised an eyebrow when he didn't go.

"Did you read that book I requested?"

"I did."

"And?"

"Didn't see your point as to why we couldn't be friends. Not that it matters. I don't even know why I would want to be friends with you."

"You don't get it don't you? To be friends with a muggleborn would ruin my status and if that didn't matter my father would kill me or perhaps worse for you, just torture me, then kill you," Draco said sternly watching her reaction. She looked bewildered, then scared, and then shook it off reasoning herself.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't do that. No father would," she reasoned.

"Oh but you _Hermione_ don't know my father, and he would," he said empathizing Hermione like she had with Malfoy. "Welcome to the wizard world."

He turned to leave but heard her say: "As if you would care if he would kill me," she mumbled looking at her book.

He glared at her.

"Yes. As if I would care."

She looked back up.

_As if he would care._

_

* * *

_

Second year. They didn't talk to each other after their last episode last year. If they did it was only insults to each other.

She hated him from then on.

He didn't care.

He had watched her getting tears in her eyes after he had spoken the name mudblood to her for the very first time while smirking at her. That is what she gets when sticking up with Potter and Weasley. For what better was, Weasley cursed himself beginning vomiting snails. It was disgusting but he couldn't help but laugh evilly.

Later that night he saw her walking down the corridor. He went to pass her while he said in a low voice:

"As if you are anything more."

* * *

Third year. His insults didn't make her cry anymore. Instead she was feisty, throwing back comments and insults back at him. She didn't think anyone could hate one person as much as she hated him. Whenever she saw him, anger flashed in her eyes and was ready for a good comeback if he tried anything.

That's when she hit him. Anger over floating her, she couldn't stop. Though, when she saw him retried she couldn't help but smile. He deserved it.

Two days later she stumbled into him again. It was late, half an hour before curfew.

"Haven't we had this conversation? Didn't I tell you to watch where you go?" She heard Malfoy sneer while she gathered her two books and went to confront him.

"It's partly your fault too, you know. If you were watching where you went you could have easily avoided me." She snapped back.

"You better just watch it," he warned. "You filthy little mudblood."

"Arrogant git" was her comeback. She was about to say more but was pushed to the wall leaving her out of breath. He was holding her wrist tight and she couldn't move. She saw his eyes flash with anger and rage.

She was frightened of him for the very first time.

"I've got enough of you, you hear me?" he said in a low but angered voice. "If you ever pull that stunt like you did the other day, you'll regret that you were ever born." He stared intently at her looking at her scared face.

"If you would just leave us alone." It was barely above a whisper.

"Like I would give you the pleasure of that," he sneered. He looked at her eyes, she was afraid, then at her mouth which were partly open.

"Disgusting," he said while still looking at her mouth which closed as he said it.

He let go of her, took one last look and left. When he was almost by the corner he slowed down when he heard her mumble.

"As if I wouldn't do it again just for the pleasure of it."

* * *

Fourth year. She had seen him from afar. She couldn't help but smirk. That would teach him a lesson she thought, as she watched Professor Moody turn Malfoy into a Ferret. She heard herself laughing out loud. When he was turned into himself again by Professor McGonagall he half ran towards where she was standing.

She was still laughing.

He glared at her when he saw her.

"As if you are anything more," she said when he passed her, saying exactly what he had said to her in their second year.

* * *

Still fourth year. The Yule Ball. His date was Pansy Parkinson. She was good looking and a pureblood. But she wasn't anything close to beautiful as Granger was at the Yule Ball. He sneered at the thought.

He hated that woman.

He was scowling at his date when she asked him to dance.

"No."

"Aww come on Draco," Pansy whined.

"I said no."

"Please Draco," she tried again. "Won't you do it for me?" She had a big smile plastered on her face and held out a hand for him to take. He took it.

So they danced.

But while they danced he was looking at Granger while she was dancing with Viktor Krum. She was laughing happily. It made him angry.

When the song ended he went to go find his friends.

"Just one more dance?" He heard Pansy say hopefully. He didn't answer her.

While going to his friends he heard Weasley having a row with Granger. He stopped to watch. He was too far away to hear what they were saying, but by the looks of it Weasley's words were hurting. He watched Granger run off, tears in her eyes.

He went after her.

She was sitting by the staircase whipping her tears way.

"Enjoying the dance, are we?" he mocked.

"Go away Malfoy!"

She didn't turn around.

"Are you crying because Krum saw his mistake in taking you to the dance," he continued. "Or is it Weasley this time?" He smirked.

This time she did turn around.

"I said, Malfoy, go away." She was yelling now.

"Filthy little mudblood. I'm surprised anyone would take a scum like you."

She went for him, trying to hit him again, but he was faster grapping her wrist.

"Don't even dare," he sneered.

"Let me go!"

"Don't think I will."

"You insufferable arrogant ferret." She smirked by the nickname she had called him. Draco simply raised an eyebrow, still not releasing her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just like to see the misery of others. Especially yours."

"Have it. Now let me go!" He could see she was torn and angry. He knew he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

He let her go.

"As if it matters what you do to your look," he said coldly and left.

The next day her bushy hair was back.

He smirked.

* * *

Fifth year. He hated her more and more. Firstly, he was second in class. She was always first. Second, she was the only girl who could stand up to him when he insulted someone. She was feisty. He was beginning to like that.

Thirdly, she didn't look like a beaver anymore.

She was almost pretty.

He hated her more and more.

And she hated him more and more.

If she once had thought he looked perfect then now there wasn't a word for how he looked. Besides that, she hated how he could almost beat her in the class. But she wouldn't let him, making her study harder than ever. She hated how he could challenge her like no other could.

Actually, she rather liked that.

Making her hating him more and more.

That year she didn't have much to say to him.

Neither did he.

Other than: "As if I could hate anyone as much as I hate you."

And the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Sixth year. He found her alone in the dark in the astronomy tower. She was crying. He knew that Weasley was dating Lavender. It made him sick to watch them. She was probably crying because she liked that weasel boy.

How disgusting.

"Crying over that Weasel boy again are we." He was mocking her. He watched her whipping her tears away. The moonlight was shining on her.

She looked rather pretty.

"Please go away, Malfoy."

He didn't.

Instead he went towards her. She stood.

"I would understand you crying over a guy since no one would have you. But crying over Weasley is just as low as anyone could get."

"Shut up, fer-"

"And since you are already as low as you could get, I would have thought that you would try to raise your status by someone more suitable."

"Someone like you?" Anger was in her voice. She raised an eyebrow.

He laughed at her mockingly.

"As if I would want to be with a scum like you." He smirked. "Maybe that's a little too high to go. Maybe you should go for the middle." He paused to think about it. "Or maybe that's still too high, hm?"

He turned to leave.

"As if I would even think about being with a ferret like you," she said right before he was gone.

"I know you are up to something."

Granger had confronted him in the library. He was looking for a book he was going to use to complete his mission. No one could see them.

"Maybe you should mind your own business and I will mind mine."

"Since you haven't minded mine I won't mind yours," she said in a matter of fact. He was growing annoyed with her by the instant.

"I see Weasel boy is still with Lavender," he said changing the subject, knowing it would hurt her.

"Don't change the subject, ferret."

"Or have you taking upon my request, aiming a little higher?" he teased trying to make her angry so she would leave.

"No." she scowled at him.

"I see. Then what are you doing about it?"

"None of your business, ferret. Back to the subj-"

"So you are doing nothing, huh?" he interrupted. "Probably for the best."

"What do you mean by that?"She asked bewildered.

"What I mean little mudblood, is," he smirked, knowing he had her where he wanted. "As if anyone would want to kiss you." He glanced at her mouth that opened slightly while he spoke. After she regained her bewilderment she tried to hit him. But again he was faster than her and gripped her wrist and pushed her into the shelves. They were now inches apart. He continued.

"As if Weasley would want to kiss you. As if any male in the school would want kiss you. As if _I_ would want to kiss you."

"As if I would want to kiss you," she said hurt.

He smirked still looking at her lips.

"As if I would want to kiss you." He said again not moving his eyes from her lips. Then he kissed her. It wasn't soft, but harsh and demanding. Hermione was in chock and didn't know what to do. Draco licked her bottom lip for her to open so he could gain access. To his surprise she did. He didn't waste any time for her to regret the decision and took her mouth in completely, exploring it. She kissed him back just as fiercely as he did. After a minute or so he slowed down then stopped and looked intensely at her.

"Yes, as if." He smirked at her, released her and left. Forgetting all about the book he was there for.

Hermione though, couldn't move.

_As if._

_

* * *

_

Five years later. She hadn't seen Malfoy since he tried to kill Professor Dumbledore. Instead it was Snape who killed him. She knew he wasn't that bad a person, just pretending to be. Why else would he kiss her? Of course she couldn't know for sure, only hope. She didn't know why, but she hoped to see him again. She often thought about the kiss they had had in the library. She never got an answer to why he kissed her, and if she did see him again she wouldn't mind him doing it again. But that was bad thinking.

She was married now.

She and Ron had gotten together while they were looking for the horcruxes, and when the war was over they had gotten seriously. A year after the war they had married. And she was happy.

Or at least she tried to tell herself that.

"As if we could ever be together." She mumbled to herself half smiling of her silliness.

From the other side of the ocean Draco Malfoy was saying the same thing.

One year later she had left Ron and was smiling to the man standing next to her.

"Yes, _as if_," he said smirking down on her.

_As If…_

* * *

The end.


End file.
